Cold Before He's Done
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Cela se passe à Halloween, lorsque les esprits se promènent parmi les vivants. Severus/Harry, Harry/Ginny sous-entendu. One-shot.


* * *

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**lesyeuxverts**_. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Vous trouverez le lien vers l'histoire originale en anglais sur mon profil.

**Beta :** julielal

* * *

**Cold Before He's Done**

- - -

Cela se passe à Halloween, lorsque le Voile est mince et le monde froid, et que les esprits se promènent parmi les vivants. Cela se reproduit, au fil des ans. Chaque année depuis la guerre.

Harry attend toujours cet instant. Il se fait porter pâle pour éviter d'aller travailler, trouve des excuses pour rester à la maison, force Ginny à s'en aller en provoquant des disputes avec elle et en la laissant sortir en furie de la maison. N'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse rester chez lui -- n'importe quoi.

Il est la seule personne que Snape ait, après tout. Il est le seul en ce bas monde qui possède les yeux de Lily.

Lorsque tout commence, c'est lent et simple. Des portes claquent, un vent violent balaye tout l'intérieur de la maison. Harry perd ses lunettes et, comme d'habitude, ne peut plus mettre la main dessus -- il parcourt la maison à demi aveugle, en trébuchant et en attendant que cela se produise. Snape viendra.

Harry sait qu'il est proche lorsque tout s'intensifie. Des doigts glacés sur sa nuque, le bruit de voix à peine audibles, ses poils qui se hérissent sur sa peau... Harry sait qu'on l'observe. Il le sent.

Il se déshabille, prend un long bain et se savonne lentement, se nettoie à fond, en surface et plus intimement. L'eau du bain est froide bien avant qu'il n'ait fini. Les portraits ont déserté leur cadre et le silence règne dans la maison. Un silence de mort.

Harry étend une serviette épaisse sur le sol à proximité de la baignoire, s'allonge sur sa surface et repose sa tête sur ses avants-bras. Le sol est dur comme de la pierre. Le froid s'infiltre à travers la serviette et dans les os de Harry -- il frissonne, mais ne bouge pas.

Il ne se déplace pas jusque sur le lit. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas partager avec Ginny, de quelque façon que ce soit.

Harry est à moitié endormi le temps que ça se produise, avant que Snape n'arrive. La lumière des chandelles vacille, les flammes dansent dans les petits cratères de cire à moitié fondue, et un violent coup de vent les étouffe. La lumière n'est plus, mais Harry n'y voit de toute façon à moitié rien et elle n'est donc pas nécessaire. Il n'y a rien à voir.

Au départ, Snape ne parle pas. Il fait parcourir ses doigts glacés le dos de Harry, en insistant sur chaque vertèbre et en traçant de légers motifs sur ses omoplates. Il esquisse des ailes sur la peau de Harry et se rapproche de lui pour souffler un doux baiser sur sa nuque.

Il n'est pas là -- il n'est pas réel, il n'est pas _en vie_ -- mais Harry perçoit le fantôme d'un souffle contre sa nuque, la première touche de chaleur.

Il ne bouge pas, ne fait rien qui puisse faire reculer Snape. Il y a eu des Halloweens où Snape est venu et a disparu tout aussi vite, s'évaporant dans les airs comme la flamme d'une chandelle, jusqu'à l'année suivante. Plus jamais. Harry crispa ses poings autour de la serviette, serrant fort, et resta ainsi pendant que Snape déposait un chemin de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Cela s'intensifie. La tension monte. Baiser après baiser, caresse après caresse, des doigts glacés comme la mort sur sa peau -- et Harry ne bouge pas, ne frissonne pas, ne s'enfuit pas. Il attend, et cela se produit.

Il est pratiquement minuit lorsque ça commence -- l'heure du crime. Le Voile est au plus fin, le monde des esprits et des vivants ne font qu'un, Snape est palpable et réel. Il caresse Harry et ses doigts sont chauds. Il embrasse Harry et sa respiration brûlante se répercute contre sa peau. Il est réel.

Harry se retourne et l'attrape alors, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Snape. Il n'y voit toujours à moitié rien, mis à part des formes floues et des ombres. Il ferme les yeux, et il ne voit pas Snape -- il ne voit pas ses cicatrices. Il n'a pas besoin de les voir.

Sans ses lunettes, Snape peut le voir lui -- peut voir ses yeux -- et il se penche pour embrasser Harry sur les lèvres, écrasant leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Snape n'est qu'un enchevêtrement d'os et de muscles, aussi maigre que lorsqu'il était en vie, aussi dur que la pierre sur laquelle Harry est étendu.

Il tient fermement Harry, s'agrippant à lui de sorte à laisser des bleus, le coinçant contre le sol.

Harry en a désespérément besoin -- il a besoin de sentir Snape, cette nuit entre toutes. Ce soir, il a besoin de lui. Cette fois, il se tourne, se tortillant sous Snape jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face et qu'il puisse regarder Snape dans les yeux, suffisamment proche de lui pour le voir. Aucun d'eux ne cligne des yeux. Harry est le premier à bouger, prenant son courage à deux mains, et il se rapproche de lui.

Il y voit clair à présent, maintenant qu'il est si proche de Snape. Pour la première fois, il voit Snape lorsqu'ils s'embrassent. Harry regarde la veine pulser dans la tempe de Snape et voit le trou béant dans sa nuque. Celui-ci embrasse Harry plus fort, le pressant contre le sol, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les épaules de Harry alors que lui, garde les yeux ouverts.

Il est très excité, son sexe est pressé contre l'estomac de Harry, son corps est palpable et son souffle brûlant. Les torches sur le mur projettent des ombres sur la peau de Snape, cachant ses yeux et rendant son nez énorme. Il a l'air d'un ogre, ou d'un méchant de conte de fée, et il est là pour Harry.

Harry glisse une main en-dessous de la robe élimée du Maître des Potions, celle qu'il portait le jour de sa mort. Il caresse Snape, son sexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement érigé et le fait gémir. Les sons résonnent dans la salle de bain, sur le marbre, la baignoire et les miroirs. Harry tient Snape fermement, un main agrippée à son épaule et l'autre sur son sexe.

Snape le pousse jusqu'à ce qu'il roule sur le ventre et écarte les jambes. Harry en a besoin -- il le mérite -- il a attendu cela durant une année, des journées interminables et des nuits à n'en plus finir. Il se tortille afin de regarder Snape, afin de l'atteindre, mais ce dernier repousse son visage contre l'essuie et le maintient en place. Harry ne peut plus respirer.

L'air commence à brûler dans ses poumons avant que Snape ne le relâche -- Snape qui n'a pas besoin de respirer, lui -- et Harry halete pendant que Snape le prépare, ses doigts enduits d'huile de bain. Elle est parfumée au bois de santal, mélangée à des épices et à du musc.

Snape n'a plus d'odeur à présent -- la seule chose qui lui manque, même si son corps est bel et bien palpable. Il n'a pas de corps réel, pas de vie, pas de laboratoire de potions rempli de fumées et de chaudrons bouillonnants. Il a donné sa vie pour Harry, a laissé son corps pourrir dans la cabane hurlante, et il est revenu pour ça. Pour Harry.

« Tout ne se ramène pas à _vous,_ Potter. »

Ce sont les premiers mots de Snape et Harry les savoure -- se les remémore -- les garde. Snape lui a parlé.

Ça se ramène à Lily, mais Harry s'en fiche. Il tourne sa tête afin que Snape puisse voir ses yeux, et les garde à moitié ouverts avec ses cils qui battent fébrilement. Avec sa joue pressée dans la serviette soyeuse, il ne regarde pas Snape, mais laisse Snape le regarder. Et il est là pour Snape.

Et puis celui-ci caresse sa joue, deux doigts traçant la courbe de son visage, la douce ligne partant de sa joue jusqu'à son menton. C'est presque tendre, et Harry se presse contre cette main, cette caresse, et lorsque Snape tourne ses doigts et trouve cet endroit magique à l'intérieur de lui -- il tremble et puis Snape entre à l'intérieur de lui, et le prend violemment.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les bras de Harry, les agrippant, le souffle de Snape est brûlant sur sa nuque, il continue à faire des allées et venues à l'intérieur de lui, _se servant_ de lui, et Harry s'en fiche. Sa peau le picote là où Snape le touche. Harry lui doit bien ça.

La fin arrive toujours bien trop vite, l'heure du crime. Snape commence à s'évaporer, devenant de plus en plus transparent avec chaque coup de rein -- il bouge plus vite, tenant Harry si fermement qu'il en laisse des bleus. Snape a presque disparu lorsqu'il atteint la jouissance et qu'il tend sa main pour saisir le sexe de Harry. Lorsqu'il pousse Harry sur son dos , et le regarde à nouveau, il le fixe droit dans ses yeux.

« S'il vous plaît- »

Harry tend la main pour le toucher, mais ses doigts passent à travers le bras de Snape. Ce dernier devient translucide, avant de revêtir sa forme spectrale pour enfin disparaître. Un sentiment glacé s'empare de lui.

_-_

_The end_

_-_

_

* * *

_**Et voilà, j'espère que cette petite traduction vous a plu !**_  
_


End file.
